Człowiek z lasu
by MokChoiYew
Summary: Polish only! Budzisz się w lesie... I żałujesz tego z każdą dłużącą się sekundą i drżącym oddechem. P.S. Proszę, potraktujcie dzieło mojej grafomanii łagodnie ;) P.S.2. Na początku wersja miała dziwne wiersze z kodami formatowania... Po długiej walce z zawiłym systemem edycji FF udało mi się to naprawić :D


Otwieram oczy. Otacza mnie ciemność, zakłócona przedzierającym się przez gęste drzewa brzaskiem księżyca. Dłonie ochronione rękawiczkami mimowolnie wpijam w wilgotny mech. Bezgłośnie nabieram ciężkiego, mokrego i zimnego powietrza w płuca. Nie muszę się rozglądać, by wiedzieć, gdzie jestem

Las był dla mnie tak trwałym elementem krajobrazu, jak niebo wiszące nad mą głową. Zawsze mnie pociągał… Pachniał tajemnicą. Mimo wszystko, nadal nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się tu znajduję. Wstaję na równe nogi. Teraz chrzęszczące między stopami runo, na którym onegdaj leżałem, wydaje się być takie odległe.  
Brnę do przodu, depcząc ostanie iskierki rozsądku tlące się w mojej głowie. Jest noc, mogą otaczać mnie mordercy, jak i niebezpieczne zwierzęta, a ja nie czuję choćby cienia lęku! Choć jestem przyzwyczajony do lasów, to czy nie powinienem się lękać?  
Mam na sobie… garnitur. Dotykam go zgrabiałymi dłońmi. Żadnych dziur, plam, guziki zapięte… Boję się teraz patrzeć w dół…  
Czuję się dziwnie. Mimo, że palce zesztywniałe mam od zimna, to ciało porusza się, jak… woda. Jest elastyczne, szybkie, miękkie, nieokreślone… Nie jestem w stanie zmusić się, by dotknąć własnej twarzy.  
Błąkam się wśród drzew już od dobrych paru godzin. Od pobudki moje zmysły stały się ostre, niczym stalowy nóż. Słyszę każdy szelest, dostrzegam każde blade światełko. Wyczuwam wiszące w powietrzu zapachy… Coś się we mnie budzi… Niczym głodny wulkan, pragnący zmiażdżyć wszystko na swej drodze.  
To niesamowite, jak człowiek potrafi zapomnieć wszystko w jednej chwili… Całe życie uleciało mi z głowy. I wcale nie jestem tym zaniepokojony.  
Usłyszałem dźwięk łamanych gałązek i stłumione parsknięcia. Zastygłem w miejscu. Coś się zbliżało w moją stronę. Po chwili zrozumiałem, że jest ich kilka. Wyjrzałem zza świerku. Grupa beżowych saren szukała młodych pędów ukrytych pod zaschłymi liśćmi.  
Zadygotałem z podniecenia. A potem ze strachu. Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego czuję tak ogromne pragnienie ich krwi? Dlaczego chcę je zabić? Nie jestem przecież zwierzęcym sadystą!  
Stałem tak, przyklejony plecami do drzewa, walcząc sam ze sobą. Pot spływał mi po karku, skroniach… Sarny zbliżyły się do mnie, całkiem nieświadome, co chciałem im zrobić.  
Kręciły się obok, dosłownie na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Trzymałem ciało na wodzy. W końcu coś we mnie pękło. Spojrzałem ukradkiem na stworzenie. Jego szyja wydawała się taka delikatna, tak samo czaszka. Wystarczyłoby tylko lekko ścisnąć w dłoniach…  
Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. W czarnych jak węgielki, łagodnych oczach dostrzegam strach. Ogromne, dojmujące przerażenie. Zwierzęta w jednej chwili zawracają i rzucają się do biegu. Uciekają ode mnie.  
Naraz chwyta mnie potworna irytacja. Serce załomotało mi w klatce piersiowej, po czym nagle zamarło. Przełknąłem ślinę, a następnie nieznacznie rozchyliłem usta.  
„Zrób to!" – krzyczy jakiś głos w mojej głowie ponaglająco, mocno rozdrażniony.  
Pędzę do przodu… Nie pamiętam, tego co stało się później. Albo nie chcę…

Stoję wśród krzewów. Nie obchodzi mnie, że ich cierniste gałęzie mogą mnie uszkodzić. Czuję się… niezniszczalny. Patrzę w dół. Mimo wysokości, na której znajduje się ma głowa widzę dokładnie, to co leży obok mych czarnych butów.  
Sarenka. Zwierzak leży bezwładnie na trawie i mchu, jego beżowa sierść klei się od krwi. Z otwartego brzucha połyskują trzewia.  
Ręce mi się trzęsą. To wszystko! Nie czuję winy ani przerażenia ani skruchy. Jedynie pustkę. Otępiony odwracam się. Idę szybkim krokiem w przeciwną stronę.  
Moje myśli mnie zatrzymują. Krążą wokół jednego – wokół mięsa... Wbrew woli, umysł wyobraża sobie smak, jaki posiada leżąca daleko za moimi plecami martwa sarna. Soczyste mięśnie, delikatne płuca, chrupiące chrząstki, tłuściutka wątroba… Ogarnia mnie niedosyt.

Zostały jedynie skóra i błyszczące bielą kości. Przez chwilę czuję zniesmaczenie. Wiem, że nie jest to smak, którego oczekiwałem… Potem dociera do mnie, że czułem to już wcześniej. Ale dlaczego nie pamiętam tak wielu aspektów z mego życia? Dlaczego… Dlaczego jestem mordercą?!  
To straszne, jak do wielu rzeczy umysł jest w stanie się przyzwyczaić!  
Zaczynam się trząść. Mój pobyt tutaj… To wszystko nie jest wyczynem człowieka o zdrowym umyśle. Co ja tu robię? Co mną kieruje? Naprawdę, boję się tylko siebie samego.  
Nie mogę już tak dłużej… Porzucam desperackie myśli o normalności. Od teraz kieruję mną tylko instynkt. On jest moim panem… Tak samo jak głód.  
Zaczyna świtać. Zwijam się w kłębek, chowając się w głębokiej dziurze. Wraz z wieczorem moje polowanie znowu się rozpocznie.

Kolejna noc. Nieubłaganie przemierzam las. Zwierzęta nie obchodzą się moją obecnością, dopóki nie spojrzę im prosto w oczy. Schodzą mi z drogi. Niemniej, nie mam ochoty już ich krzywdzić. Ich smak mnie nie pociąga.  
W końcu! Wyszedłem z lasu. Znajduję się na otwartej polanie. Widzę przyczepę kempingową, auto, kilka rozrzuconych krzeseł.  
Daje porwać się fali dzikości. Wiem, że znajdę tu to, czego mój umysł tak desperacko pożąda. Choć sam nie mam pojęcia, co to może być.  
Siadam w otoczeniu drzew na obrzeżu lasu, gdy nagły blask latarki oświetla areał kilkanaście metrów ode mnie. Wstaję i zmierzam w tamtym kierunku.  
Dosłownie parę sekund zabiera mi dotarcie tam. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo szybko się przemieszczam… Trochę mnie to przeraża.  
I wtedy dostrzegam ją. Dziewczynka, około 13 letnia, razi mnie światłem latarki. Patrzy na mnie szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczyma. A ja… czuję słodki dreszcz na plecach. Słyszę błagalne krzyki w jej głowie. Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, ale wiem, że w jakiś niezrozumiały sposób potrafię czytać jej myśli. Ogarnia mnie głód. Wilczy głód. Muszę ją złamać, zanim…  
Wtem wszystko się skończyło. Dziewczyna jęknęła cicho i spojrzała w dół. Wciąż nie podnosząc głowy, obraca się i odchodzi.  
„Nie!" – chcę krzyczeć, ale z moich ust nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Głupi bachor! Moje myśli są bardziej zaprzątane ucieczką dzieciaka, niż moją niemością. Coś ściska mnie w dołku.

Przegrany, brnę znowu do lasu. Moją uwagę zwraca kartka papieru przyczepiona do drzewa. Podchodzę bliżej. Na stronie nabazgrane zostały drzewa i patyczakowaty jegomość. Zastanawiam się, co to może znaczyć. Co jeśli tamta smarkula pomyliła mnie z tym czymś? Zostawiam to wszystko w sferze niedopowiedzenia i idę dalej.  
Nachodzi mnie pomysł. Zawracam i kieruję się w stronę, w którą uciekła dziewczyna.  
Nie mija wiele czasu i znowu ją napotykam. Niestety, tym razem ani razu nasze oczy się nie spotkały. Może tak było lepiej.

Prawda jest niczym ostrze noża. Zimna i ostra. Raniąca delikatne myśli, tnąca je na strzępy. Ale ja przetrwałem spotkanie z prawdą. Już się nie boję.  
Już od lat się nie boję.  
Nie wstydzę się tego.  
Wiem, kim jestem.  
Nie chcesz mnie spotkać ani w mroku nocy ani w świetle dnia.

Bowiem imię moje brzmi Slender Man


End file.
